Crazed Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi.Natural born Genius,A prodigy is what they auctioned me off as.I guess it got to me,I finally snapped.I tried to kill my mom and dad...they of course covered it up as trying to get attention.No,I wanted them dead.FulSumInside!
1. I Can, I Will, I Did!

_**Crazed Love**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – My name is Kagome Higurashi. Natural born Genius...A prodigy is what they auctioned me off as. I guess it got to me...I finally snapped. I tried to kill my mom and dad...they of course tried to cover it up as trying to get attention. No, I wanted them dead. I got my wish; January first, the dawn of a new day, a new year, and a new life.**_

_**Anime – Death Note/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Mello/Kagome & Minor Kagome/Matt**_

_**Genre – Romance/Action/Crime**_

_**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**I Can, I Will, I Did!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Black shoulder length wavy hair, cobalt blue eyes and natural intelligence; Kagome Higurashi.

'_Standing here, I can't help but see myself twelve years from now, sitting at a desk in some random college as a professor for an advanced class, with no social or romantic life.'_

"_**Student**__** Six, Miss. Higurashi; what is an Equinox?"**_

'_Easy, always so easy.'_ I looked at the woman at the podium and stood up tall. There were seven kids; I was the youngest at the age of seven, eight in two more months. Before each of our seats there was a microphone and stand._ "It's when the sun gets directly above the Earth's equator. The number of day time hours is equal to the number of night time hours, all over the world."_

"_**Correct! Student Seven, Miss. Connor; what is meant by "core **__**academic**__** subjects"?"**_

'_And they only get easier.'_

"_I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know."_

"_**The question goes to the next Student then. Student One, Mr. Yagami; what is meant by "core academic subjects"?"**_

'_Really, it's not even a challenge, Core academic subjects, as per ESEA/NCLB are English, language arts, reading, science, mathematics, arts, foreign languages, government and civics, history, economics and geography.'_ The boy at the start of the line stood up, he was ten, two years older than her. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He came from a mediocre family yet he wore top notch suits and probably spent more than an hour in the bathroom every morning just messing with his hair; a complete Banana Republican model wannabe.

"_I believe, Core academic subjects, as per ESEA/NCLB are English, reading, language arts, mathematics, arts, science, foreign languages, government and civics, economics, geography and history."_

"_**Correct!"**_

'_...I wonder, could I just walk out of here? No, they would think I got cold feet, and that's not it...no, I just don't want to be here.'_ She sighed, looking out to the large crowd of silent on lookers. She spotted her mom and dad sitting in the crowed, both talking to people next to them, informing them that the little girl on stage was theirs. _'Mom is using me for publicity, and dad doesn't try to stop her, though...he doesn't encourage her either, but still.'_ She heard the boy next to Yagami get his question wrong and sighed. That left her, Yagami and Connor left, if you got three questions wrong, then you didn't advance into the next round, and they continued until only three were left, that meant she went on to the next round. _'Joy...'_

"_**Thank you everyone for coming, Students who lost, we hope you will try again next year; as for those who will be advancing; Mr. Light Yagami, age 10, Miss. Emilia Connor, age 9, and Miss. Kagome Higurashi, age 7, we will see you three on Monday at the finals. The topic will be on Computed Tomography. You have three days!"**_

The students stood and left the stage at her _parting _words. _'...Tomography?' _She passed by her parents without sparing them a glance, to preoccupied with her own thoughts to even notice the camera's following her, or her mother answering multiple questions. She didn't even notice Yagami watching her as she climbed into the white limousine that pulled up to the curb for her and her family.

Her parents climbed in and immediately pulled out a laptop and started questioning her on Tomography.

"I don't know."

They asked another question, hoping she would get it.

"I don't know."

Another,

"I don't know."

Another,

"I DON'T KNOW!" She finally shouted.

"...Kagome, you got brains, you have a cute disposition and you have money, but if you raise your voice to me again, you'll have a soar bottom too!" Her mother said before telling her dad to close the laptop. "When we get to the hotel, you will begin studying."

"I know."

**-x-x-x-**

Three days passed relatively quickly as she studied the subject at hand and when she entered the Dome and walked up onto the stage, her mother stopped her and pulled her to the side.

"You studied and read everything I gave you?"

"...no..."

Her mom glared. "Why not!?"

Yagami walked up from behind after hearing her mother yell.

"Because, I saw no reason to waste my time on the books you gave me. I know what I need to about the subject; now let me go sign in." Kagome walked off and left her mom fuming.

She walked up to the podium where the woman from three days ago stood and informed her of her arrival. Yagami walked up behind her with Connor following close and they too informed the woman that they had arrived.

"Hey, Kagome!" Yagami called out and she turned to see what he wanted.

"Higurashi, and what is it?"

"Oh, sorry, Higurashi, um...earlier, your mom..."

"None of your business, Yagami; drop it."

"..."

She sauntered off and sat down in the third seat. There would be a brief intermission once the first Student was booted, and then, it would be between two.

"Good luck," Connor said snootily.

"Humph, I don't need it."

Connor frowned before taking her seat next to Yagami.

"_**Alright, ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. We will have our first round of questions until one of them answers three questions incorrectly or drops out of the competition, then an hour break, then when the break is over, we will have a one on one questionnaire between the two remaining prodigies. Please, everyone take your seats and we will begin."**_

Everyone sat down and the questionnaire began.

"_**Student One, Mr. Yagami; what is spiral CT?"**_

"_A spiral (or helical) CT scan is a new kind of CT. During a spiral CT, the x-ray machine rotates continuously around the body, following a spiral path to make cross-sectional pictures of the body. Benefits of spiral CT include: one, it can be used to make 3–dimensional pictures of areas inside the body; two, it may detect small abnormal areas better than conventional CT; and three, it is faster, so the test takes less time than a conventional CT."_

"_**Very good, Mr. Yagami, very good! Student Two, Miss. Connor; what is virtual endoscopy?"**_

"_Virtual endoscopy is a new technique that uses spiral CT. It allows doctors to see inside organs and other structures without surgery or special instruments. One type of virtual endoscopy, known as CT colonography or virtual colonoscopy, is under study as a screening technique for colon cancer."_

"_**Yes, that is correct Miss. Connor. Student Three, Miss. Higurashi; what is computed tomography?"**_

"_Computed tomography (CT) is a diagnostic procedure that uses special x-ray equipment to obtain cross-sectional pictures of the body. The CT computer displays these pictures as detailed images of organs, bones, and other tissues. This procedure is also called CT scanning, computerized tomography, or computerized axial tomography (CAT)."_

"_**Yes, good job. Student One, Mr. Yagami;**__**—**__**"**_

Kagome listened to the two next to her, answering her questions accurately when called upon and questioned, but otherwise she remained oblivious to her surroundings. She jumped at the sound of loud applauding and turned to see people start leaving the auditorium.

"You are a little conspicuous."

"Hm?" Kagome looked and sighed, it was none other than Yagami.

"You were tuning everything around you out except for the questions, you didn't even realize that three hours had passed and Emilia was sent home."

"...oh..."

"Hey, my parents are taking me and my little sister to the diner across the street, come with us."

She looked up at him then turned to her mom who was being interviewed by some other magazine representative. "...alright." She pulled her cell phone out and sent a short and simple message to her dad.

'_**With the Yagami's at the Diner across the street.'**_

She watched him look to her mom and turned to her; he said nothing to her mother but gave a nod to her anyways. Kagome stood up and left with Yagami leading the way.

"So...you don't really want to be here, do you..."

Kagome laughed, barely even noticeable. "Why...whatever gave you that idea?" She looked up as a girl her age came running up to them.

"Light, hurry up!" She smiled cutely, taking him by the hand.

"Wait Sayu,"

"Huh? Why~..." She whined.

"We have a guest that will be joining us."

"Oh?" She glanced to Yagami's other side and smiled. "You are Kagome, right?"

"Higurashi."

She looked confused but finally caught on and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I gotcha, Higurashi; well, than both of you hurry up!" She took Kagome's hand in her free hand and dragged both to where their mother and father were.

"Oh, Miss. Higurashi...is it alright for you to be here?"

"Probably not, but father will cover for me."

She knew this woman, Sachiko, Sachiko Yagami had been a teacher at one time at the elementary school she had previously went to before she was taken in by a high school for geniuses somewhere in London. Her mom jumped at the chance to throw her elsewhere, but she would make the trip there in March of the next year, which wasn't really all that far off. It was already November, only a few more months left.

Kagome had been in Sachiko's class for a few weeks when a woman spoke to her mom about transferring her to a private school. Thus, she didn't get to know the woman much at all. In fact, all she had knows was that she had kids and was married.

"Then please, let's be on our way." Sachiko said, smiling kindly at her. Kagome nodded and followed after her, keeping her distance from the ten year old that kept talking with her and starting conversations with. She didn't care for friends; making them, having them or otherwise. It was too much trouble, trouble she didn't want.

"It's been a while Mrs. Yagami, you have been good I hope."

"I've been wonderful, and I hope you are doing well."

"..." Kagome looked to the Diner before her. "Yeah...I'm doing well."

Sachiko frowned but said nothing more. The man, Mr. Yagami, glanced over her, trying to no doubt profile her. However, after blocking out the ever so persistent paparazzi and press; she had developed a poker face. "Sachiko, how do you know this girl?" Kagome heard the man ask.

"She was my brightest student back when she was in my class, but it was short lived. She was soon transferred to Okinawa's Private Academy for girls."

"I see, so her parents must be proud."

"**..."** Sachiko and Kagome looked between each other.

"Her mother is..."

"She's a glutton for attention." Kagome said, not caring for who heard. "She says what she pleases without a care for who might be hurt by her words. She tries to boost her social and financial standings with my reputation as an eight year old genius prodigy. I'm her personal source of income...monetarily and communally."

"Miss. Higurashi, please don't say that. She does what she thinks is best for you."

Kagome laughed, thought the sound was hollow. "Mrs. Yagami, you don't believe that. My mother has never cared for what was good for me. If I don't know something, she buys me books and tells me to read; so that I win whatever competition it is that she has decided to throw me into at the time."

"Yes...but..." She sighed, "Let's get a table, we don't need to be talking about your parents at a time like this. We should celebrate; you have both done exceedingly well to make it to the semis." She smiled.

Kagome looked at the woman, her hatred for her own mother growing more and more with everything the kinder, more heartfelt mother said.

Her thoughts couldn't help but boarder on different ways to abandon the life that had so brutally been thrust upon her. She hated her mother and father, with a passion that burned brighter than any star. She thought of her disposition and how she had become what they had wanted, how she would continue to grow into what they desired. Only in their death...would she be freed.

She remained silent and continued with her thought process until a hand stirred her from her thoughts. Once more, she had let herself faze away from her surroundings; she had eaten a bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt and sat silently thinking of the many different ways that she could take her parents life, but they all ended in daunting conclusions; her in jail for life, not something she thought would be all too enjoying.

"Miss. Higurashi, it's time for us to return." Sachiko smiled.

"...right." She stood up and walked to the cash register where Mr. Yagami was about to hand his card. "Put it on Rai Higurashi." She said before he could comment. The woman nodded and did so as Kagome left the Diner.

"She's a kind little girl, but her parents have already started to...corrupt her I'm afraid."

**-x-x-x-**

The competition continued and Kagome went head to head with Light Yagami as they were given questions back and forth, back and forth. She had missed one question after four hours of answering them, and that was only due to the fact that she was getting worn out. Light Yagami had missed two questions, one she didn't even know, the other...well, he too might have been tired, who knew.

It was only two hours later when he missed his third question and she was announced the winner.

"_**Miss. Higurashi will go on to the world regional's in Six months; April 10 of the next year. Please look forward to it."**_ Kagome watched as the announcer brought out a two foot trophy and decided she didn't care to stay any longer. She turned and left the stage, leaving the auditorium silent with her departure.

"Kagome!" She turned and saw Yagami running after her. "You did great, um...why did you leave?"

"That trophy is not mine. It is my mothers, since she is the one who will use it in the long run."

"..."

"See you around, Yagami." She walked off towards her limo and climbed in, waiting a total of thirty eight minutes for her parents to enter the limo with their new center piece.

"You could have waited."

"You got the trophy without trouble?"

"Yes, but the point."

Kagome looked unfazed to her mother and turned away. "What excuse did you make?"

"You were feeling fatigued, so you went on ahead of us."

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two weeks later at Night)**

Kagome had just gotten word a little less than an hour ago that she would be starring on Sakura TV as a guest for a man named Demigawa. He was supposedly an up and coming broad caster, more formally known around Japan as an 'Ass Wipe', or so she heard. It made her so mad knowing her parents had done something like this behind her back...again. She now stood in the kitchen, watching her mother yell at the maid who was putting dishes up. She grabbed a knife and went unnoticed by her mother and the maid, walking closer to her mother...she finally let go...

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(December 24, 1997)**

'_It's Christmas Eve...my family had a large tree sent in and decorated in out living room, shrouded with gifts that when added together, equaled millions of dollars wasted. No...I didn't kill them. I tried, but my acts were published as a selfish attempt to __**gain**__ attention. I didn't want attention, I wanted freedom. I lost the one chance for freedom that I had and my parents were merely avoiding me now. I had little few months to go before they shipped me off to the London School for Geniuses. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, but my mom mentioned something about not being able to participate in the World Regional's competition that will take place a month after my arrival in London.'_ Kagome walked out of the living room and outside onto the backyard patio. _'Tear...'_ She looked out at the snow covered ground. _'Quite personally, I don't care if I don't go. But more than that, I just want to get away from them...permanently...'_

Kagome heard her mother yelling again, this time at her father.

"_I hired a detective from the station! There is only one place in London by the name Whammy! It's an orphanage! They want us to send her to an ORPHANAGE!"_

"_I thought it was a Genius Academy..."_

"_SHUT UP! She'll go to the competition; we will explain that she decided against the London Academy for Geniuses."_

Kagome felt her reality crash once more around her. She looked up at the starry night veil of Christmas Eve. _"Please...is it too much to ask...make it stop..." _Her words were gentle whispers as tears finally formed in her eyes. **"MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"**

"KAGOME! GET INSIDE!"

She ignored her mother's furious order. _'I don't care how...I don't care anymore...just...stop hurting me...God...please stop...I NEVER WANTED THIS!'_

Her mother pulled her by the arm and threw her to the recently waxed floor. "You aren't aloud outside! Go to your room, NOW!"

She stood, staggering from her sudden bout of dizziness before turning tail and walking up the spiraling staircase to her room.

"_...please..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(January 1, 1998)**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I woke up this morning to the doorbell going off. My room was filled with toys and books. Oh god the books...they had practically bought me a library for my Christmas. To think, today is my birthday...maybe I'll get an Archive with old scrolls! Please, make note of my sarcasm...

"Miss. Kagome..."

I turned to see the Maid who had witnessed my untimely behavior when I tried to get _attention_ from my _hardworking_ parents. Spare me. She wore a simple maids uniform, her pitch black hair was held up into a pair of low pig-tails and she had grassy green eyes. "What is Maka?"

"...The police wish to have a word with you. It's...about your parents."

It was odd...Maka seemed to be trying to hide a grin. "If there is something to smile about, please tell me."

"...you will know soon enough, Miss. Higurashi." She turned and guided me out to the sight of three officers.

"I thought cops came in sets of two."

"You watch too much TV brat." One commented gruffly.

"Inuyasha..." Another reprimanded in a calmer, more soothing tone of voice.

"Keh,"

I raised a brow and took in the three men in my living room. One, the youngest, I measured up and found that he was no older than 20 at most; had mid back length white hair and golden eyes. He had an air of audacity around him...as well as arrogance, judging by how he acted, he was bratty, rude and brash too. He was...Inuyasha...if I heard accurately.

The next one in order of youngest to oldest, had black hair tied up in a short pony tail to the nape of his neck, violet eyes and with a different look than the other; one of those who had many experiences, or had knowledge from many years passed onto them, wise eyes. He also had an air of perverse wit and absurdity about him, with a more mature outlook than the younger. He looked to be a few years older than the loud, rude one, maybe 22, or 23.

The last had longer white hair, similar to that of the younger, with a more platinum silver/white look to it that fell to his ankles in a braid; the same molten gold orbs as the younger looked me over in contemplation. Without too much difficulty, I read into his posture, a sense of poise, elegance, grace and maturity, something the other, younger cop, lacked. He looked to be around 25, 26 years old, but fell short of assertion, his eyes held something that I looked into every morning, solitary confinement and intellect; however, I wasn't sure if his confinement was his own detesting of humanity and life or if his parents had treated him similar to how mine had treated me.

"I don't mind speaking with them, but Maka-San...why aren't _they_ speaking with them?"

"Hehe, you'll find out soon enough. I'm going to go pack." She practically ran out of the room.

"Damn, what a bitch." I perked up at the youngest.

"Ignorant fool, be silent!"

"If...you are done...would you mind informing me of your reason for this...unannounced visit?"

"Miss. Kagome―"

"Higurashi." I corrected; I hated when people I didn't know, called me by my first name.

"Y-yes, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Officer Hoshio, Miroku, this is my colleague―"

"Use smaller words," Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

Yes, I could already tell that I was going to hate the boy with a burning passion. "Why? Are you finding it that difficult to keep up with the conversation?"

The eldest's lips quirked into a half smirk that was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Damn you~ little brat!"

"Please, do yourself a favor and remind yourself every thirty seconds, whose house you are in. I could have you removed in handcuffs if I so wished. Heh, wouldn't that be sardonic."

"Sar-da...what the hell does that mean?!"

The other two sighed.

"Sardonic, for those disinclined to pick up a dictionary, it's an adjective and it means: disdainfully or cynically mocking. You do know...what a dictionary is, right?"

"I AIN'T STUPID!"

"...have either of you tried correcting him on his dialogue?"

"Everyday."

"Occasionally, I gave up after a while." Miroku responded after the eldest.

"Shut up!"

"As I was saying, my colleague Officer Taisho, Sesshoumaru. The louder officer is his younger, more irrational brother―"

"We came to tell her of the dearly departed, remember!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Idiot!"

"..." I didn't know what to do; warmth, I felt it swell up deep inside of me and...I cried...

"Damn it, Inuyasha, you really screwed up this time." Miroku sighed.

"Miss. Kagome―"

"Higurashi..." I corrected; drying my tears with a huge grin in place of my momentary shock.

"...of course." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Are they really dead...this isn't some half assed declaration...I'm not going to find out at a later date that they were found bludgeoned into a coma and are _still_ alive...am I? Tell me, they are really, incapable...of coming back into my life!"

"**..."**

Maka came back down stairs, no longer in her maids dress, but instead she sported a pair of light blue jeans, a grey sweater and boots with grey fur lining the tops. Two suitcases were being lugged into the living room where she grinned happily to the girl. "Congratulations are in order, you are...officially...free."

I looked to the oldest officer for reassurance, and when he nodded, I couldn't help but run into an embrace and hug Maka. _"Thank god..."_ I looked into the once maid and smiled. "Do you think, you could stay with me...for a few more days? I just need three."

"I would be happy to."

"What the hell! Your parents are dead and you are jumpin' up and down like heaven just shined a ray of light on ya!"

"It feels like it. Listen, you may not understand Inuyasha, but I have been forced into the role of their obedient puppet since they found out I was a prodigy genius...so forgive me for feeling, for the first time in my life, liberation."

"Whatever, you are crazy! I read that you tried to kill your mom too, how do we know you didn't hire someone!?"

"I regret to say it wasn't me, nor anyone that I might have hired. Of course, I don't have those kinds of connections, so it seems illogical to think I had anything to do with the death of my parents."

"Shit if I believe you,"

"I could care less." I turned back to Maka. "Could you please escort these three from my home, then if you would, help me find the information for that London..._Academy_..." I could tell she knew what I was talking about when she smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Gentleman, please follow me."

Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, thought the third was more reluctant, left the large mansion and Maka immediately set the alarm before retrieving the papers to the Orphanage. "Here you go, Miss. Kagome."

"Thank you."

"Are you going?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "Please, get me the phone; also, are you aware if my parents had wills?"

"They had none, saw no reason fit to have one made."

"Than if you could, get the proprietor here a.s.a.p." I called the number on the paper and listened to the ringing of the phone.

"_Hello, this is Roger speaking, how may I be of service?"_

My life had finally started to change...

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi~"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope this knew fic has successfully caught your attention! Please review! ^_^''**


	2. Welcome, Miss Sarah!

_**Crazed Love**_

Written by: Akuma Chibi - JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – My name is Kagome Higurashi. Natural born Genius...A prodigy is what they auctioned me off as. I guess it got to me...I finally snapped. I tried to kill my mom and dad...they of course tried to cover it up as trying to get attention. No, I wanted them dead. I got my wish; January first, the dawn of a new day, a new year, and a new life.**_

_**Anime – Death Note/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Mello/Kagome & Minor Kagome/Matt**_

_**Genre – Romance/Action/Crime**_

_**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Welcome, Miss Sarah!**_

**-x-x-x-**

1998, January 21st. The gray skies of Winchester, London brought the promise of more snow and another cold front...the green grass just barely seen through the thin blanket of snow. A long row of footsteps could be seen imprinted in the snow all the way up to a set of stone steps. Children were gathered at the door looking in and others were at the gate looking out. Each watching as men carried boxes from a large eighteen-wheeler's long trailer.

"What the hell is going on!" A boy wearing a long sleeved black sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants came down the stairs with a chocolate bar in hand. His feet festooned in a pair of white tinny shoes. He had blonde hair that fell in a neat polished cut just above his shoulders with baby blue eyes. Behind him was a boy with auburn red hair in slight disarray; he wore a long sleeved shirt with black and white stripes that was one size too big, hanging off his shoulder without much care as he pressed the small dark gray buttons on his silver handheld Nintendo DS. He wore a pair of blue jeans and tinny shoes with a pair of orange tinted goggles over his eyes.

"Roger said that someone is donating a bunch of books to our library."

The blonde's eyes brightened at the thought as he moved to look around the door frame.

"Also, the one who donated the books...will be coming to stay at Whammy's!" A girl said, running up to the others. She had brown hair in pigtails and wore a beige long ankle length skirt with a white long sleeved sweater and white socks.

"Oh?" Another girl questioned; black hair to her ears in a pixie cut with a grey dress with green embroidery. Long green stockings up to her knees and a pair of grey buckle shoes on her feet.

"Yeah, I just saw her!"

"What is she like Linda?" A smaller girl asked, black shoulder length hair and blue eyes looked at Linda in wonder. She wore a baby blue onesie with a sweat jacket too big for her that trailed behind her on the floor.

"She's pretty!" Linda said with a smile. "She's also, judging by the suitcases she had being lugged around by some of those movers, loaded! Though, she seemed happy to be coming here..."

"You must be breathing in too many of those fumes from your paints Linda; no one is _happy _to come here."

"Be quiet Mello!" The girl with black hair said rudely.

"Bite me Bailey!" He snapped.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She smirked,

"Oh please! You give yourself _way_ too much credit!"

The boy behind him chuckled, listening to his blonde friend argue with the ebony haired girl about matters that, quite frankly, they weren't apart of yet. He continued with the game in hand, making sure not to bring too much attention to himself.

"Shut up Matt; it isn't funny!"

Mello snapped, "Leave him out of it Bailey, or so help me—"

"Mello!"

The kids became silent and turned to see an elder man walking towards them, a young girl with ivory skin, deep blue eyes and long silky black hair that had recently been straightened was following close behind. She wore a black tank with an open front sweater in light eggshell over her shoulders and tied by the sleeved over her chest. She wore a short beige skirt with a pair of white baggy school girl socks that scrunched up around knees and down to her ankles, black slip on shoes with a shine from the light that hit them at the right angle would clack on the hard marble floor.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you knew better than to start a fight with a young lady."

"Wha—"

"Silence! Now, as much as I am disinclined to allow L's most recent request...I have no say in the matter. Mello, you will be responsible for looking out for Miss. Sarah."

"AH!" Matt stared at her with wide eyes and laughed, "Crap, Mello, you get to look after a celebrity! She was in the news a few months ago, and a couple weeks before that, then a few days ago, about your parents' and─"

"Hey, self-employed stalker," She said with a small laugh, "You wanna stop? You're making everyone stare at me, and it's unnerving." The children looked to the girl who rolled her eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

"Miss...Sarah," Kagome turned to see Maka behind her in a casual pair of black pants and a white sweater.

"Maka." She acknowledged her maid.

"Your room is set up to your liking. Will you be heading to bed anytime soon?"

"...no...Maka?"

"Yes, Miss. Sarah?"

"You can quit if you want...my parents are finally dead, so it's not like you are being paid...after we found out about Daddy's will..."

"Yes, that certainly was a shock..."

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_The proprietor sat silently across from them with another man in black beside him. Kagome looked at the one with the black suit and sighed._

"_Again, I'm sorry for your loss, but your father had a will made out about eight months ago and said not to reveal it to Mrs. Higurashi."_

"_So..." Kagome waited as he pulled an envelope from his suit jacket inner pocket before opening it and reading its contents to the now orphaned celebrity genius. She listened silently to the man. He was reading slowly, as if reading to a child, pausing to explain certain words to her, as if she didn't know._

"_Sir! Read the damn will! I understand words you've never even heard before, so quit word bumping and paraphrasing!"_

_The man stared in surprise, but nodded and read the will the way it was written._

"_I see...the money will be kept in an account, locked away until I'm 15...the house is mine...as well as any and all possessions...in other words, nothing was left for mother."_

"_Yes well, she married into wealth, something I'm sure you didn't know."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Yes, your father had no intention of leaving his wealth or home to your mother, but you on the other hand...he wrote that the family fortune was only to go to his offspring."_

"_That's me." Kagome closed her eyes in thought before opening them and turning to look at the other man, he wore glasses and a brown taupe suit. "I would like for the house to be put up for sale. Before that though...my father's library, study, and the books in mine and my mother's room, will be donated to the Whammy Orphanage in London."_

"_...I'm sorry, London?"_

"_Yes, or is there a problem with my request?"_

"_N-no, none at all; it's only, there are plenty of orphanages in Japan, the shipping price would be phenomenal for all of those books if you sent them inter—"_

"_Sir, money is no problem. As for the orphanages here, there are the toys and the study material in my own library down the hall that can be donated to them, spread the stuff equally among the orphanages, depending on the number of orphans, understood?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Have the trophies thrown away; I don't particularly care about them. The jewelry in my mother's room will be sold as well to any Jeweler, and the clothes will be sold as well. Aside from the books, nothing of mine will be touched! My clothes, my accessories and even my brush...touch them and I'll make sure you never have a job in this or any other country again!"_

"_Y-yes, I understand. Um, the tapestry, paintings, sculptures?"_

"_Museums,"_

"_Right, I will do what I can."_

"_All of the money will be sent to an account in London that I will be setting up myself."_

"_But the money can't be accessed until—"_

"_My fifteenth birthday, I'm aware; and when it comes time, my money will be there. I'll set the transaction up in person for my birthday."_

"_Alright then, I understand."_

"_Good, you two may leave; I will leave the rest up to you, thank you for your time. Maka will show you to the door," She told the lawyer who folded her father's will back up and bowed his respects to the girl. "And you will be shown to the rooms so that you can start taking down everything. She knows what is mine, so if you have any questions, ask her."_

_Maka showed the lawyer out and took the proprietor around the house as he took down what he needed in a notebook._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"With the will present, I couldn't go through with the plans I had originally wanted to execute. Well, I can wait until my fifteenth birthday, that's no problem at all."

"I requested a job here at Whammy's; so I will be here for you still."

"Thank you, Maka."

"Wait a second! Why the hell should I show Miss. Spoiled around!"

Roger sighed, "Please don't make an argument out of this Mello; it was a request from L. I would rather you didn't talk to her to be perfectly honest, but that obviously won't happen."

Kagome was glaring at Roger; his obvious dislike for kids was obvious. He worked for the money, and that was it. "I think you left some papers out on your desk unfinished sir. My arrival was a little early so you never had a chance to finish up your work."

"My...ah, yes, my work. Please..._try_ and enjoy the tour." He said, leaving her glaring after him.

"I truly detest adults." She said once he was gone out of sight, taking most by surprise.

Mello smirked, looking at _'Sarah'_ with new consent; a say-so that she could hang out with him if her attitude remained the same, and she had no intention of changing it.

"Hi, I'm Bailey and this is─"

"I'm not interested in people like you either," She said coldly, walking past Bailey to the blonde, Mello. "Can we first pay visit to the library, there's something I need to get."

"Hmm?" He raised a brow but nodded, turning with Matt at his heels, he led her through the halls with a glaring Bailey after them.

"Wait a second you witch!"

"Me?" Kagome asked, turning to Bailey. The four stood in a remote hallway.

"What did you mean by people like me! Do you think you're better than me?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Unlike you, I don't initiate fights to get others in trouble. Also, you have the making of a cheap vagrant. You will no doubt grow into one if you continue talking like one. I'm sure I am not the only person who believes such. Half the majority of the male student population here no doubt wishes you as a quick rub with the way you talk, so again, I'm not interested in people like you. Mind you, I find it's never too late to change what you act as, into what you truly are...or may want to be. Bye,"

Mello and Matt continued with Kagome; Bailey held her tears back and walked back to her own room, not wanting to be seen by anyone as she cried from hurt pride.

"So..." Matt started, beating the buttons on his game, "What's in the library that you need?"

"Um...a book?" Kagome answered, slightly confused by his question. "What do you go to the library for?"

"Haha," He said sardonically, "I mean, what's sp important about this book?"

"...I must admit, 't isn't the book I want, but what's inside the book."

"And what is inside this _book_?" Mello questioned.

"Hm..." She didn't answer, just continued following him to the library, smiling when they came to a pair of opened doors. Boxes were piled inside as a few ladies went about placing the books on shelves by title, which Kagome found funny, considering the books' were all mixed up. It would take hours to organize alphabetically. "Could you two help me find a black leather bound book, seven inches by five inches? It's titled Satanic Bibliography."

"...nice..." Mello said, an edgy tone underlining the single word. "So...what are you doing reading a book of the Devil?"

"Who said I ever read it?"

"So you didn't?" He asked.

"I didn't say that."

Matt laughed, "Then what?"

"...does audio book count?" She asked cutely, smiling as Mello frowned. "No, I didn't read it or listen to it. It's...you'll see." She said, glancing over the boxes and books packed onto the many shelves of ash wood. She skimmed the titles and smiled at a small stack of books placed atop a shelf, not yet sorted. "That was easy," She looked around the room and laughed a little to herself. "It'll take hours for them to sort through these books. A majority of them are Japanese literary books and references or are in the Japanese language, Katakana, Kanji, Hiragana or Romaji."

"What do the Japanese need so many writing styles for?" Matt asked as Kagome held the heavy book she had been searching for close to her side.

"Because our literature grew with the ages. Just like the English grew out of the Queens English into American English. Few apart still speak the queens English, but it's not the most vocally spoken."

"I guess,"

Kagome followed Mellow with Matt next to her. "Do you ever look away from that screen?"

"Sorry Miss National Genius, I find my game more interesting than math and books, you can scold me after I level up and save."

"..." Mello smirked, "He's a gamer, rarely ever does he not play his games, but he still keeps his grades."

"And you?"

"You don't need to worry about me," Mello glared, "I have no weird quirks or anything─"

"Unless you count study sessions till three in the morning, or chocolate obsessions that force me on clean up duty in my own bedroom due to abundance of wrappers littering my floor─"

"Our floor," Mello corrected as he interrupted Matt.

"..._our_ floor...than no...he doesn't have any _weird quirks_." Matt finished.

Kagome smiled, _'If they're like this all the time, I should have no problem hanging out with them. Intelligent, funny, and they're cute. The last detail is a minor one...'_ She watched the two walk silently ahead of herself and grinned, _'...but it's nice nevertheless.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Next chapter will be up soon! I'm sure...Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	3. Our Little Secret

_**Crazed Love**_

Written by: Akuma Chibi - JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – My name is Kagome Higurashi. Natural born Genius...A prodigy is what they auctioned me off as. I guess it got to me...I finally snapped. I tried to kill my mom and dad...they of course tried to cover it up as trying to get attention. No, I wanted them dead. I got my wish; January first, the dawn of a new day, a new year, and a new life.**_

_**Anime – Death Note/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Mello/Kagome & Minor Kagome/Matt**_

_**Genre – Romance/Action/Crime**_

_**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Our Little Secret**_

**-x-x-x-**

1998, January 21st.

They made it to what Kagome assumed to be Mello and Matt's room, walking in, she took into account that it was very tidy considering the fact that two kid boys slept in it.

"So, what's in the book?" Mello asked once he shut the door.

Smiling, Kagome opened it and showed a hollowed book. It was similar to a jewelry box, only in the make of a leather-bound satanic book. Inside was a small box which she opened and revealed a large roll of money.

"You're kidding!" Matt stared in surprise, "Lucky that you found that in time...if someone else in this orphanage had found it, you would be down a fortune."

"...I'm not planning on using it, I just don't want to lose it at the chance I need it; I don't intend on staying here forever."

"I guess that's understandable, but why that book?" Mello eyed the book as if it were all the things that were evil in life.

Kagome grinned, "I knew my parents wouldn't mess with it,"

Matt frowned, "Your parents were killed just three weeks ago, right?"

"You really are well informed," Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I never found out how they died."

"Police didn't tell you?"

"I didn't ask," Kagome responded to Mello's inquiry. "They told me my parents were dead, I asked them to leave, and called for someone to clear out the house and sell it. I had my fathers Will read over and then came here. I didn't care for their death. Now, mind you...I do love my dad, always will, but I can't condone the years of torment by mother which he chose to ignore."

"...I guess that makes sense..." Mello muttered, "Hell, what do I care. My parents weren't like that."

"Oh?"

"They knew I was a genius, but they never used me for money or anything." He answered, "Though, my family wasn't in any position to be showing themselves on live TV for reasons like a spelling bee or questionnaire either."

"Shady business?"

"...something like that...anyways, both my mom and dad were killed in a meeting of sorts and I was taken in at nine by L who had personally picked me up."

Kagome smiled, "What about you Matt?"

"My dad was an international hacker, I didn't need to be used for money; he could hack into anything and take money if he really needed to. He didn't, mind you..." Matt paused his game, "My mom died when I was four, my dad was offed by the government he worked for, and I was left for dead...at eight, Watari brought me here."

"Ah, L is the one who owns this establishment?"

Mello shook his head, "No, Watari does; L is a genius detective who was raised here like us. We are all trying to become the next L. In fact, that's what this is...an institution for genius children to be raised into the worlds finest."

"As long as I don't need to get up on stage for a spelling bee or questionnaire, then I don't care if this is an institution for genius's or an under the radar school for terrorists."

Matt laughed as he fell back on his bed and started his game back up. "So how does it feel, losing everything in a matter of days?"

"Considering it could be worse than it is, not all that bad. I brought my library with me, and my clothes as well, they have been divided equally among the girls here, since the clothes I had were kept from toddler years in boxes as well, I didn't really leave anything behind. Um...where is my room?"

Mello pointed to the wall, "Next to us. You have been given top priority from all of the donations I'm guessing. Hey, you speak fluent English,"

"I hope you didn't _just_ notice that."

"...no, I _just_ decided to comment on it. I was going to ask when you picked up the language and if you could teach me Japanese."

"Why?"

Matt paused his game and raised his hand, "Ooh, ooh! I know! I know!"

Mello scoffed.

Raising a curious brow, Kagome waited for him to answer, but when he kept his hand in the air, she rolled her eyes and pointed at Matt, "Go ahead,"

Matt grinned and pulled his hand back down, "Mello wants to read the books you brought, and since he doesn't know Japanese or it's written and spoken languages, he wants you to teach him."

Kagome smiled, "Ah, then yeah, sure...but on one condition..."

"What's that?"

"Don't call me Sarah unless we are in front of people, I've taken a liking to you both...call me Kagome, that's my name, and so that's what I _will_ go by."

Mello smirked, holding his hand out to Kagome who took it with a smile, "Mihael, don't go around using it though, I actually like Mello."

"Only because it describes you in complete opposition,"

Kagome laughed, "Not really a mellow person?"

"That's their opinion," He shrugged.

Kagome let go of his hand and turned curiously to Matt, who glanced away from his game for not even three seconds.

"Mail, but call me Matt...I hate my biological name."

"I must be a rare breed of human if I like my birth name," Kagome smiled.

"Na, I just don't like that my mom named me after delivered correspondence."

Kagome laughed as she opened the door, "Understandable," she moved to step out when Mello caught her hand, "Something wrong?" Kagome asked as she turned and faced the blonde.

"I just want to clarify this; we can't go around calling each other by anything other than the alias that was given to us upon our arrival. You know who we are, we know who you are, but only when we are alone can we use those names."

"...I understand," Kagome sighed, "I am Sarah, so long as I'm not alone with you and Matt."

Smirking, he released her hand leaned against his door, "...good girl,"

Kagome blushed and looked away slightly irked, "I'm going to go fix up my room!" She stormed off and entered her room where her clothes lay on her already made bed. _'I take it back! He's the exact opposite of cute!' _Sighing, she fell back onto her bed next to her clothes and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes, she felt as if she couldn't open them even if she wanted to; she was so tired that her eyes had begun to sting and water. _'An hour won't hurt anyone...'_ She let sleep claim her, a friendly visitor, one which she tried to meet with every night, but as of late, she'd been neglecting...one which held her close till mornings first ray.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 3, just started chapter 4! Tell me what you guys think~!**


End file.
